Buenopia
The southern lands, located south of Dorf. Basic intro Major Factions The Stoutfolk Trade Alliance The Friends of the Realm The Arcane Collective The Sunset Vale Circulum Imperalis - The Empire of the Ring The Wildlings The Sea Barons The Planewalkers - Elemental druid tribes, closely work with The friends of the realm Dragonborn Collective The Red Wizards of Thay The Tradetowns Major Settlements Guildenhal * Capital city of the dwarfs and trade capital. Only safe passage between the north and the south. Whiterest A holy city for the Dwarfs, also used as a rest stop for those using the mountain pass to the AC. The Vale Capital city of the elves Al-Tizka The jewel of the Dunadabad wastes, many say it to be the most beautiful city in the land. Located on a great mountain in the centre of the land, the city itself, and especially the Grand Spire of Ozrim, stretch high into the sky. As water is scarce, the high altitude makes it possible to gather it somewhat easaily from clouds. Many Genasi live here, as it has many associations with the Elemental Planes. The Imperial City Crown jewel of the empire. House Capital Cities Each house has a capital located on the outter ring of the inner wall leading to their territorial canal road. Booty Bay Greasy pirate city run by a baron, lots of shifty dealings here. Hidden within the Gatormire, hard to get to. Half Hill A central trade hub for the empire, the dwarfs, and the elves. Westfall A lumber town located in the centre of one of the ruined small rings, deep in the wild woods. Eastridge Not sure what their buisness is but they are the eastern counterpart to Westfall. Seawatch ??? The Arcane Collective A town containing the Arcane College, the town consists of many magic users and races not accepted in other areas such as Tieflings. Freehold ??? Lands and Locations * Dunedabad: A land of mostly desert and rock, it is located on the South Eastern shore of Buenopia. It is mostly scattered settlements around Oasises that serve as pitstops for trade caravans. There are also the producers of a drug known as Spice. The primary city, Al-Tizka, was founded long ago by a powerful wizard named Ozrim. Ozrim rules via proxy through the line of Spice Kings. Some whisper that he is an immortal or god. * The Shatter: The lands surrounding the ring that were devastated by the cataclysm. The land is like a cracked plane of glass, with rivers and rifts as the cracks. It bleeds magic, lots of weird things happen here. Giants seem to like it here, whether this is because of the magic or the solitude is unknown though. Has huge floating islands of rock, as if chunks of the earth never fully fell after the initial blast. Many scholars believe that the ritual the Giants attempted involved some sort of elemental magic, as there are many portals to the different elemental planes in this area. * The Ring: none have ever sailed here and returned. The waters are believed to be full of sea monsters and the ring itself in the centre emits a pale blue glow that can be seen on the horizon from far away. * The Neck: Once a small mountain range that stretched along the east coast from Guildenhal to The Chin. The destructive force of the cataclysm forced all the land up and against the mountains. Creating a near impassable mountain range full of dangers. Generally impassible, the Dwarfs have a tunnel that connects the north to the south. * The Chin: Located in the mountain range of The Rise, it is the tallest mountain in world. * Mount Guildenhal: One of the original mountains * Gator Swaplands: once a lush and beautiful field of meadows and forests (according to elven history) the creation of The Neck altered the weather, turning it into a swampy quagmire. * Catpaw Isles: Once a raised portion of a landbridge that existed between the Southern shore of Buenopia and the Jungle lands to the South. * The Great Green: an endless expanse of long grass and rolling hills, ruled by the Horse Lord Wildlings. The Sundered river keeps them on their side, else wise they might wipe out half the kingdom. * The Vale Ring: * The Ruined Rings: * The Southern Ring: * The Maw: The land of Dragonborn and Tieflings. Also home to fiends, Orks, Duregar, and other evil creatures. The mouth of the maw is sealed with the massive wall called The Blightdam. * The Wild Woods: * The Brightwood: Category:Buenopia